To Live
by Sam5
Summary: Deep secrets revealed about Satin and Christian's lives before they met one another.
1. Default Chapter

| |  
  
[pic]Set in Christian's bed room; Satine is lying on the bed .She doesn't want to hurt Christian, but knows it is the only way to save him. Perhaps Harold is right, the show must go on. Christian is typing away when suddenly he looks up at Satine, and noticing her concentration "Do you ever wonder what you'd be doing if you weren't here?" he asked "I suppose." she replied, "It seems I've always been here." "Yes." he said sadly. "Christian, is something wrong?" choosing her words carefully she continued, "you just seem so. solemn, lately. Is something bothering you?" "Well, it's just." "What is it Christian" she urged. "I don't like what they do to you." He blurted "What? Who?" "Everyone here, Zidler, Marie, the dancers-how they talk about you behind your back, and the Duke, especially the Duke." "Christian, it is all right, really. They aren't hurting me." "But they are Satine! You don't see it, but they are. I know your not happy here, and everyday a piece of you dies, the pieces I love the most. I don't want you to look back and regret, I want you to look and say you lived and you loved with your whole heart." "Like you." She replied bitterly "What?" "Well, take a look at your life Christian." "What about it." "You preach about things you've never experienced and expect everyone to just follow along, giving no never mind to their own lives. You don't even think of how it will effect them in the end. After your gone." "I think I have done pretty well at living my life. and at least I have made an attempt at living my life the way I want." "And I haven't?" she fumed. "You are only happy when your on stage or performing, or.or with me, I hope.. The Moulin Rouge is not the only place you can perform, there are other stages in France. Hell, all EUROPE!" "I know that, don't you think I know that. Your right Christian, I don't like it here, but it is my home, and I am guaranteed a starring role, food and a place to sleep for as long as I stay on." " So you don't even want to try... Your just going to give up." " I don't think of it as giving up Christian, it's surviving, any way you can." "But it doesn't have to be that way." "It does Christian, it really does." "But why?" he pulled her to him, "Satine, you can tell me. Whatever is keeping you here." "I can't Christian, I can't tell anyone." She began to walk away. "Satine.." He said with his back to her and paused knowing he'd regret it later, but he loved her, "if you tell me, I'll tell you anything you want to know about me, my life." "Anything?." She breathed, knowing it was a big step for him, she knew in her heart he had come to France to escape his life before and begin anew. This left him wide open for interrogation. "Anything." He sighed. "All right." she said closing the door and walking back to him.  
  
Please read and review. Should I continue? Thank you 


	2. History

Satine turned and walked back to Christian. "Are you sure Christian?" she breathed. He looked at her, a doubtful frown on his face. Running his fingers through his hair he walked to the bed and sat down. She followed him, but wearily, and took a seat in a chair in front of him. "Christian.It's all right." He looked up at her, gave a light smile. "I, I have always been a peaceable man." Satine put her hand on Christian's arm, "It's all right. whatever it is." "I'm sorry. what did you want to know. exactly?" "What were you saying before?" "Please, I want to know what you want to know about me." "Alright.Tell me about your childhood. I never hear you speak of you family, home, anything of that sort." "When I was fifteen I went to work as an apprentice for a local wood worker in our town." he paused. "Mr. Dalgety." he remembered. "H- he was. well..he wasn't the kindest man in the world, but my father thought it would be good for me to learn discipline, to be tough, to be a man." He cleared his throat. "He, he ran a sweatshop really. and I, I'm not complaining. I didn't do my chores on time, I didn't do things like they should have been done. But one day, Mr. Dalgety, he, he uh. I had come in early that morning to record the wages for the week and I. I don't know what happened. I felt something hit me on the back of the head, I woke up and I was on the floor, or I thought I was, I was strapped to something and. I could hear voices, behind me. I was facing the wall. Suddenly all I could feel were these wallops striking my back, over and over again. Eventually I passed out from the pain I guess, and when I woke up I was in some sort of hospital. I stayed there for days, until one day my parents came, and seemed happy to see me, but my father, he looked at me like he wished I were dead. And that's when I knew, my father had something to do with it. I always knew he didn't.but till that moment I it didn't sink in." "What" Satine said, almost inaudible. "How much he didn't love me." "Oh Christian." "I promised myself I would never treat anyone like he did, I wanted to become the very opposite of him. Everything he stood for. I have two sides to me you know." "We all do." At this they both realized the fact that there is no future in the past. And that there is evil in people we dare not imagine, but there is goodness too. Many people forget as they grow older. To let go of what's gone, and hold tight to what you've got. 


End file.
